Desvios
by Triarquia
Summary: Sempre se atrasava e desviava dos caminhos que deveria seguir, no entanto a vida cuidava para que não se perdesse e buscava devolve-lo ao que deveria fazer. “Gincana Pandora's Box”


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

**Sinopse:** Sempre se atrasava e desviava dos caminhos que deveria seguir, no entanto a vida cuidava para que não se perdesse e buscava devolvê-lo ao que deveria fazer._ "Gincana Pandora's Box"_

**Desvios**

- Você está atrasado!!!

E assim começava mais um dia de treino do time 7. Com seu jounin-sensei atrasado, no mínimo, uma hora e meia.

- É que eu tive de ajudar uma velhinha atravessar uma ponte que estava quebrada e me perdi ao ter que pegar um atalho até aqui. – o único olho visível curvou-se num arco suave, enquanto a cabeça inclinava-se levemente, a postura era relaxada demais para um ninja de tão alto nível, ou seria relaxada por ser tão confiante de sua própria força? Não havia resposta.

- MENTIROSO!! – gritaram Sakura e Naruto. Sasuke apenas fingiu não se importar. Era uma esperança que algum dia o professor chegasse na hora, coisa que qualquer um que já tivesse ouvido falar desistiria, Hatake Kakashi era um eterno atrasado.

E assim era todos os dias. Uma mistura de saber, diversão e curiosidade em qual seria a próxima desculpa esfarrapada do sensei e o que ele realmente fazia. O próximo passo era retirar do seu bolso um livro proibido para menores de idade, que causava horror nas mães quando eles andavam pela cidade.

_- É que estive caminhando ao longo do caminho e avistei um gato preto e precisei mudar o destino._

E o destino se encarregava de mudar as rotas e caminhos de Hatake Kakashi, na realidade.

Um gênio que seguia as regras. Um gênio que ignorava as regras. Quantas vezes olhava aquele memorial e se atentava ao que fizera e deixara de fazer? Aos que já se foram? Quantas horas passava ali?

_- É que vi uma mulher com as compras, que eram muito pesadas, e o caminho de sua casa ficava do outro lado, eu precisava ajudá-la._

Uma criança que não teve a ajuda ou que não pôde ajudar seu pai. Uma pessoa que caíra em desgraça. Um fardo grande demais para quem?

Um homem que escolhera os amigos? Uma criança que entra num mundo podre cedo demais? Que vê a morte numa de suas piores formas, num momento inesperado demais?

Um corpo caído no quintal. Um homem que se mata. Uma criança que esconde a face na vergonha. Eram parecidos e a desonra dele o seguiria.

_- É que um gatinho estava preso em cima de uma árvore e não conseguia sair. Tive de resgatá-lo e acabei perdendo meu rumo quando peguei um atalho e fui parar em outro lugar._

A vida não lhe dava muitas escolhas. Parecia querer traçar uma rota própria e, por mais que tentasse se desviar, era jogado de volta.

Hatake Kakashi sempre surpreendia as pessoas.

Não era o shinobi que obedecia cegamente as regras em uma batalha. Muito menos deixava de seguí-las. Encontrara um raro caminho entre as duas.

Chegava atrasado, mesmo sendo convocado pelo Hokage ou tendo uma missão rank S para cumprir.

Somente nas missões mais complexas acabava chegando antes do previsto. Apresentação e relatório apenas duas semanas depois, em média.

Conseguira sobreviver no comando da ANBU, quando crianças ainda se tornavam gennins. Ao mesmo tempo, não era o despreocupado que vivia de pornôs.

Não passava de alguém que pedia desculpa o tempo todo, que pedia perdão por não entender nem compreender a tempo o que era importante. _A vida._

Dessa forma, mesmo que ninguém visse, ele estava ali por perto. Pedindo desculpas por ainda nem sempre entender o valor de alguns sentimentos para as pessoas.

Estava sempre por perto. Perto daquela pedra negra onde nomes eram escritos.

Hatake Sakumo nunca teria seu nome ali. Namikaze Minato estava ali com honras. Rin morrera de ferimentos de batalha e seu nome também fora gravado.

_- Desculpe por não poder ter feito mais nada naquele dia..._

Uchiha Obito. Desconhecido até mesmo por muitos da família, nunca esquecido por ele.

_- Desculpe por viver a sua vida._

Porque esse era Kakashi, assumira uma personalidade que não era sua. Um estilo de vida que não era o seu e vivia uma falsa vida. Quem sabe assim poderia se redimir de seus erros?

Uzumaki Naruto. Haruno Sakura. Uchiha Sasuke. Três gennins da Folha, finalmente uma equipe que, a tortos caminhos, trabalhava como uma.

**Uzumaki Naruto**. _Desculpe por não ser um aluno melhor e não ter salvado seu pai..._

No fim o _Copy Ninja_ era apenas uma simples cópia de alguém que deveria ser desde o começo, mas as curvas do destino trouxeram a morte antes do tempo, quebrando um entendimento que somente uma cicatriz no olho conseguira consertar.

_FIM_


End file.
